Runningshadow's Lifeline
by Always-have-Memories
Summary: Join Runningshadow and her adventures through life, starting just as a kit. plz reivew and enjoy n stuff like that
1. Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

**_ThunderClan_**

Leader: Whitestar - light gray tabby tom, white markings, with yellow eyes

Deputy: Spottedpelt - calico tom with brown eyes

Medicine Cat: Whitebreath - old light gray tom with wispy blue eyes

**WARRIORS:**

Addertail - large gray tabby tom with brown eyes

Leafroot - brown she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice, **Mintpaw

Rainpelt - gray she-cat with soft gray-blue eyes

Badgerpath - black tom with white badger-like markings and yellow eyes

Heavycloud - very light gray tom with yellow eyes **Apprentice, **Springpaw

Rubypond - orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice, **Hawkpaw

Ripplehaze - gray tom with darker ticking and green eyes **Apprentice, **Silverpaw

Velvetsnow - reddish she-cat with pale green eyes

Ravenfur - black tom with white chest and yellow eyes **Apprentice, **Hazelpaw

**APPRENTICES:**

Mintpaw - foggy gray she-cat with green eyes

Springpaw - orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Silverpaw - silver-gray tom with green eyes

Hazelpaw - gray-blue tom with hazel eyes

Hawkpaw – large tom with black pelt and green eyes

**QUEENS:**

Stripedtail - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Whitestar's kits, Brownkit - brown tom with white paws, chest, and tip of tail with darker ticking, Runningkit - gray she-kit with white paws, chest, belly, and tip of tail, Forestkit - brown tortoiseshell she-kit, Flowkit – brown she-kit with white muzzle, chest, belly, paws, tip of tail, and darker brown ears)

Flowerwing - silver she-cat with gray-blue eyes (mother of Addertail's kits, Black-kit - black tom with gray eyes, Petalkit - mid-dark gray tom with brown eyes, Whitekit - white tom with brown eyes)

Ivoryheart – pale orange she-cat with green eyes (expecting Ravenfur's kits)

**ELDERS: **

Brokenfang - gray tom with a half-broken canine tooth and green eyes

Russetweb - rusty-orange tom with yellow eyes

Rosefur - orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_**ShadowClan**_

Leader: Duskstar - gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Gorseclaw - black tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Eaglewing - silver she-cat with yellow eyes **Apprentice, **Weedpaw

** WARRIORS: **

Rowanfang - dark gray tabby with green eyes

Flintclaw – pale gray tom with darker stripes and blue eyes **Apprentice, **Reedpaw

Rosestep - orange tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Toadfoot - muddy brown tom with amber eyes** Apprentice, **Applepaw

Foxtail - fluffy orange she-cat with sly brown eyes

**QUEENS:**

Lilacleaf - lilac brown she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Flintclaw's kits)

**ELDERS:**

Dippedfoot - red-orange tom with white paws and green eyes

_**WindClan**_

Leader: Scarletstar - red-orange she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Mistyrain - light gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Moonbeam - silver she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice, **Ravenpaw

**WARRIORS:**

Nightwhisper - black tom with green eyes

Cinderwing - cinder grey she-cat with blue eyes

Gorgestep - large dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Featherleap - light grey she-cat (with darker flecks) and blue eyes **Apprentice, **Birdpaw

Blackwing - black tom with white ears, paws, and tail tip with green eyes

**QUEENS:**

Lightfeather - light grey she-cat (expecting Nightwhisper's kits)

Berryleaf - black she-cat with green eyes (nursing Blackwing's kit, Heatherkit - black she-kit)

**ELDERS:**

Greyfur - dark grey tom with blind brown eyes

Raccoonmask – small she-cat with a raccoon-like pelt and brown eyes

**_RiverClan_**

Leader: Bigstar - large white tom with unusually big paws and brown eyes

Deputy: Otterfur - brown she-cat with white chest and belly and green eyes

Medicine Cat - Shiningscale - silver she-cat with pale blue eyes

**WARRIORS:**

Whitefur - white she-cat with blue eyes

Blossomberry - white she-cat with orange splashes and green eyes

Rushriver - blue-gray tom with white paws and brown eyes **Apprentice**, Riverpaw

Redthorn - red-orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

Brownpetal - light brown she-cat with pretty blue eyes **Apprentice, **Splashpaw

**QUEENS:**

Lillypad - very light grey she-cat with green eyes (nursing Redthorn's kits, Rosekit - orange she-kit with red-orange tail, Stormkit - light gray tom)

**ELDERS:**

Morningfog - light grey she-cat with blind blue eyes

Quietleaf - brown tom with white chest and blind green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Runningkit rolled into her mother's side. She mewed as if her mother was in her way. "Shh Runningkit, get some sleep my dear." Stripedtail softly meowed. Runningkit snuggled into her mother's side and slept.

Runningkit felt a paw press into her side to wake her. "Mrrr..." Runningkit kicked the cat away.

"Runningkit! Come on! Get up! Outside is so much fun!" Brownkit squealed.

"Noooooooooo..." Runningkit kicked him away again.

"Come on!" Brownkit bounced on top of Runningkit.

"OW! HEY!" Runningkit's eyes sprang open and she jumped right onto Brownkit's back, claws unsheathed.

"Brownkit! Runningkit! Stop this nonsense!" Stripedtail picked Runningkit off of Brownkit and set her down. "Apologize to each other!" She commanded.

"Sorry Runningkit..." Brownkit looked to the ground.

"Sorry Brownkit..." Runningkit apologized.

Stripedtail smiled. "Okay, now you two can go outside as I look after these two." She nodded her head towards Flowkit and Forestkit.

"Okay! We'll be good!" Brownkit bounced out of the Nursery. Runningkit ran to him and jumped over. "Ha!"

Brownkit skidded to a halt. "Wha-?" He shuffled backwards.

"Ha ha!" Runningkit laughed and took off into the camp. She saw a large rock with a crack and slipped inside. Brownkit almost toppled over her as he entered.

Runningkit stared at all the herbs. "Wow look at all of these herbs!"

Brownkit put his paw over his nose. "It kinda smells in here... to... herby."

Runningkit let out a _mrrw _of laughter. She heard paw steps coming from the middle of the den. "What are you two doing here?" The cat said.

"We're exploring!" Brownkit jumped to his paws.

Whitebreath grunted. "Did you eat anything?" Runningkit and Brownkit shook their heads. "Good, now get out before you cause trouble," Runningkit started to back out the den. "Wait! I know a place you can go," Whitebreath paused for a moment. "There is another rock cave, that is where your dad is." Runningkit was ready to bounce out the cave. "Go on." Whitebreath turned and walked back into the depths of the den.

Brownkit jumped out the den and searched for the cave. Runningkit rushed ahead of him as she saw a cave with a large rock on top. She surged into the den with Brownkit following close behind. Whitestar jumped in surprise.

"Oh, hey you two!" Runningkit ran at her father and jumped onto him.

"Dad!" Brownkit followed and knocked him over.

"Geeze! You guys!" Whitestar fell onto his back.

Runningkit smiled. "Hello dad!"

Whitestar stood and shook the kits off. "Hey you two, where are your sisters?"

Brownkit wagged his tail all around. "Still in the Nursery." He mewed.

Whitestar smiled in the corner of his mouth. "Still haven't opened their eyes?"

Runningkit shook her head. "Nope!" She shook her head until she was dizzy and fell on her bum. Brownkit laughed. Runningkit got up and ran over to tackle her brother. He fell onto the sandy floor with a humph.

"Mrrr." Brownkit took his black legs and pushed Runningkit off. Runningkit skidded backwards, giving Brownkit time to get up. She launched herself at him pinned him to the floor again. Brownkit hissed and swung his head forward to bite Runningkit but missed. He slithered out and launched at her, full force and knocking her to the ground with an uncomfterable thump.

Runningkit swung her paw at his head and knocked him off. Whitestar stepped between them. "Stop! You both are going to be great fighters, just don't kill each other!" Brownkit gave one last hiss and Runningkit hissed back.

Whitestar ushered them out of the den. "Okay, okay, go back to your mother, she's probably waiting for you two."

Runningkit bounced over to the Nursery. Brownkit launched and rolled into the Nursery. "Hey!" Stripedtail slammed her paw on the ground. "Stop that this instant! You have plenty of time for that when you're apprentices!" Runningkit and Brownkit separated immediately.

"Sorry mama." Runningkit murmured. She walked over to the nest and lied down. "Has Forestkit or Flowkit opened their eyes yet?"

Stripedtail licked Flowkit. "Flowkit tried to, but no not yet."

Runningkit snuggled next to Flowkit. "Hey, outside is so much fun you gotta see it." She whispered the same thing to Forestkit.

Stripedtail whispered over to Runningkit. "Hey, you should get some sleep, and maybe meet your denmates later." She nodded her head over to Flowerwing and her three kits. "Okay..." Runningkit yawned. She lied in the nest, snuggled close to Stripedtail. Soon the dark wave of sleep washed over her.


	3. Chapter 2

Runningkit stretched and yawned big. She opened up her eyes at bright sunhigh light. She looked towards Flowerwing's nest and found that no one was there, her eyes wandered to the entrance and there was Flowerwing. Runningkit jumped to the entrance. "Hello!"

Flowerwing jumped a little. "Oh hello Runningkit. I see you opened your eyes."

Runningkit smiled happily. "I sure have! Say where's Whitekit, Petalkit, and Black-kit?" Flowerwing nodded outside to the three kits tackling each other and rolling in the sand. "They are so ruff. Then again so is Brownkit when he's fighting with me." Runningkit smiled a little.

Flowerwing called out to her kits. "Hey not to hard! Don't hurt anybody!"

Whitekit called back: "Okay!"

Runningkit ran back over to her nest and woke Brownkit up. "Hey Brownkit! Get up! We can meet our den mates!" Brownkit jumped up and almost ran Runningkit over. "Hey!" She smacked Brownkit with her paw. Brownkit rolled over and sprang to the entrance. Runningkit jumped onto his back.

"Hey! You two calm down!" Stripedtail lifted her head. "Looks like it takes two mothers to handle you two!" Runningkit got off of Brownkit. Forestkit stumbled to her feet, opening her eyes. "Hey," Stripedtail smiled at her kit's wonderful green eyes.

Flowkit wriggled around at her mother's belly. "Mrr..."

Runningkit looked back at Forestkit. "Hey! Forestkit! Wanna go play outside and meet our den mates?"

Forestkit wobbled towards the entrance and sat down. "Yea sure." Whitekit, Black-kit and Petalkit scrabbled out of each other's fur. Petalkit ran over to Runningkit, making her lean backwards.

"Hey!" Petalkit mewed.

Runningkit smiled. "Hi."

Petalkit stepped backwards. "Oh, sorry." Whitekit and Black-kit walked into the Nursery. Everyone got to know each other, and then they were outside playing.

Petalkit was no match against Runningkit. She had been practicing with her brother all day, but with a nap in between. Runningkit had him pinned to the ground. Petalkit pulled his hind legs and pushed out as hard as he could. Runningkit was launched backwards and she hit the ground with a thump. She got up and shook the sand off. Runningkit lurched forward and with her claws sheathed, tumbled over Petalkit and pinned him to the ground.

Petalkit squirmed from underneath Runningkit and scrambled away. Runningkit crouched to the ground but as she started to jump, Whitekit slammed into her. Runningkit was surprised at how strong he was. Runningkit rolled sideways on the ground. Her head turned quickly to Whitekit. Her pupils became slits. She scrambled up and jumped high in the air. She landed just behind Whitekit. Runningkit took off in the direction she was facing and it just so happened to be the camp entrance. She didn't exactly have the guts to dash out. Whitekit was following her, and gaining. Runningkit turned and her pupils widened. Right when Whitekit jumped, Runningkit dashed under him and ran into Petalkit again.

Petalkit gave a yip of surprise as Runningkit crashed into him. Whitekit turned around and jumped at Runningkit and Petalkit. Petalkit scrambled away quickly but was too late. Whitekit had hit them both, really hard. Runningkit growled. She opened her jaws and clamped down on Whitekit's scruff. Whitekit yipped and ripped himself from Runningkit's hold. Runningkit tried to let go quickly as Whitekit had started to tug but still ripped a few strands of his fur, but he seemed fine, he wasn't bleeding. Petalkit scrambled away from under Runningkit.

Was her mother or father watching them? Would her mother approve of this? It was very rough. But her father might think of it as miniature warriors. She thought about this for a heartbeat but then remembered she was fighting, the thought of being a warrior pounded in her mind. She imagined that she was a warrior fighting off ShadowClan. Whitekit had started to run at her. Runningkit jumped up in the air and landed on Whitekit's back. The two tumbled around but eventually Whitekit got loose from Runningkit.

Stripedtail came out from the nursery. "Hey, you be more careful with each other." She tried to sound as calm as possible, but there was an edge of anger on her voice. Runningkit quickly got out of the dust. Whitekit, whom was usually white, had sand all over him, and so did Runningkit. It seemed that they were all covered in dust and sand. Stripedtail shook her head slightly. "How about you all come in before you turn into sand."

Runningkit snuggled in her nest after her mother washed her, Forestkit, and Brownkit. Flowkit had still not opened her eyes. Perhaps tomorrow. The sun was very low in the sky. The long shadows of the trees casted over the sandy floor of the camp, making it look dark. Runningkit looked around the nursery and realized in the very back was another queen. She did not have and kits though. Runningkit shrugged it off and closed her eyes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Runningkit woke to the soft sound of crowing in the distance. She stretched out, still on her belly. She stood up and arched her back. Runningkit blinked the tiredness out of her eyes. She looked at the she-cat with no kits. Had her kits died? This was probably not the case, she would be sleeping in the warriors den. But she was fatter than most cats. Perhaps she was expecting kits. Most likely. Runningkit turned to Flowkit. She still hadn't opened her eyes yet. Then again, she was still sleeping.

Runningkit sat in her nest. It was a little past dawn, and the sun was beginning to rise. She turned around to wake up Brownkit. She poked his side with her paw. "Brownkit, Brownkit wake up." She half-heartedly whispered.

"What?" Brownkit exaggerated.

"Wanna go outside and play?" Runningkit asked. Brownkit got up and stretched.

"Yea alright." He bounced up and started to run outside. Runningkit followed quickly. Brownkit was running around and with Runningkit hot in pursuit, she leaped onto his back, making him tumble over. Brownkit rolled onto his back and Runningkit skidded on her paws. This gave Brownkit time to get up onto his paws. He dashed at Runningkit and knocked her over onto her side.

An apprentice walked out from the apprentices' den. He was large for an apprentice. But he wasn't quite the size of a warrior. The apprentice eyed Brownkit and Runningkit. Brownkit jumped onto Runningkit. Runningkit kicked Brownkit off with an enormous amount of strength in her hind legs. Brownkit landed with a huff. Runningkit got up and puffed out her fur, making her look twice her size. She unsheathed her claws to make her look even more fierce. "Wow Runningkit, you look like you're fighting a ShadowClan warrior." Whitestar was watching from his den. Runningkit glanced at her father quickly but kept her stance. Brownkit got up, covered in sand.

The apprentice was still watching them from the apprentices' den. He was impressed by the two. And Runningkit was determined to be the best warrior ThunderClan has ever had. But that didn't mean ruthless killing, a warrior does not need to kill to win a battle. But some ruthless cats don't believe in that law, that was for sure, but Runningkit knew that was wrong of them she would never kill a cat to win a battle.

Later that day, Flowkit opened her eyes for the very first time. Her eyes were green like Stripedtail's. It was concluded that Runningkit was the only one with her father's eyes, a dazzling yellow, actually, she was the only one who resembled her father. She was one of a kind in her litter, and definitely special. When Flowkit got used to seeing the world, she played outside with Forestkit. They tossed around in the sand and got dirty when they came into the den once again. It was about sunset by that time. Stripedtail told us a story about how the clans first came together. About Thunderstar, the first ThunderClan leader, Shadowstar, the first ShadowClan leader, Riverstar, the first RiverClan leader, and Windstar, the first WindClan leader. After that long story, Brownkit, Runningkit, Forestkit and Flowkit all went to sleep.

Early that next morning, it was chilly outside, and leaves drifted across the camp and fell from the trees. Stripedtail told us leaf-fall was coming, which would mean the leaves would fall from trees and the air would get cold. But it also meant prey would get scarcer, but she told us that we don't have to worry too much until leafbare, when all the leaves are gone and the snow comes, that is also when prey is most scarce. But that is two moons away at least.

Runningkit woke up Flowkit to see if she wanted to play with her. "I don't know, Runningkit. Don't you think it's a little early for that?" Flowkit complained.

"Common' Flowkit!" Runningkit nudged her sister.

"Let me sleep!" Flowkit rolled over with a humph.

"Please Flowkit?" Runningkit pleaded.

Flowkit sighed and paused. "Fine." She said after a while.

"Yay thanks!" Runningkit nearly toppled over a misplaced kit out near the entry. She stepped over Petalkit carefully. Flowkit followed her out into the low light of dawn.

"Okay so you've missed a day of training, but I'll catch you up." Runningkit said like a warrior would say to its apprentice.

"Training? We're not apprentices." Flowkit questioned.

Runningkit rolled her eyes. "But what would we do if a warrior from a different clan came into the nursery and we could do something? We would fight 'em off!"

Flowkit completely understood now. "Oh okay, I got this! Teach me some of your moves Runningkit!"

Runningkit crouched down like she was getting ready to spring. "Well there are no names for them, but I will show you what I know!" Runningkit ran towards her sister. Flowkit prepared herself to be attacked. She leaped forward but Runningshadow jumped up in the air and landed on her sisters back. Flowkit let out a humph when her sister landed on her, smashing her to the ground.

"Get off!" She ordered Runningkit. Runningkit got off her sister quickly, not wanting to suffocate Flowkit in the sand.

"Do you think you could do that?" Runningkit asked.

"Oh yes!" Flowkit exclaimed. Without warning, Flowkit rushed at her sister and jumped on her back.

"Oof!" Runningkit tried to squiggle out from underneath her sister. "Good job! With that speed you can catch a full-grown warrior by surprise!" Flowkit got off Runningkit and puffed out her chest, proud of what she did.


	5. Chapter 4

"Brownpaw! Runningpaw! Forestpaw! Flowpaw!" The clan chanted their apprentice names. Runningpaw's mentor was none other but Spottedpelt, the deputy. Rainpelt is Flowpaw's mentor. Brownpaw got Badgerpath as his mentor. As for Forestpaw, she is now the medicine cat apprentice, she will be trained by Whitebreath.

Runningpaw smiled brightly at her father. She turned to Spottedpelt as he approached and sat down next to her. Runningpaw felt so proud to finally be an apprentice. The clan meeting was dismissed and everyone went back to their warrior-or apprentice-duties. "So, Spottedpelt, what are we doing first?" Runningpaw asked anxiously.

"Calm down, we can start on hunting tomorrow, but today we are going to gather moss for new nests for the apprentices' den." Spottedpelt started to lead Runningpaw and her littermates from below highrock to the camp entrance. Runningshadow sighed somewhat but it's probably going to be her own nest. She thought back on how crowded the apprentices' den will be. Though Springhollow, Mintleaf and Hawkstorm. Though Silverpaw and Hazelpaw are still there along with Blackpaw, Petalpaw, and Whitepaw. The apprentices' den is going to be crowded than ever before. Nine apprentices are going to have to squeeze into a tiny den. Runningpaw quickly snaps out of her thoughts and follows Spottedpelt out of the camp.

"Okay, Runningpaw, stretch out your claws as far as you can." Spottedpelt ordered while demonstrating. Runningpaw did exactly that, her claws unsheathed until they hurt. "Good, now slice the moss from the tree root." Spottedpelt carefully shanked off the moss, leaving a small perfect bundle to carry. Runningpaw swiped the moss off the root. It was much less than perfect. Spottedpelt shrugged. "Well, it's your first time."

Eventually, after many tries, Runningpaw got the hang of collecting moss. Spottedpelt helped pick off some discarded tree bark and small pebbles from the bundles. "Okay, I think this is enough moss to even freshen up the elders' nests." Spottedpelt picked up a large, rolled up bundle of moss with his mouth carefully, and Runningpaw did the same. Spottedpelt led Runningpaw back to the camp to lay down some nests.

Runningpaw squeezed through the camp entrance and headed to the apprentices' den. Flowpaw was already smoothing out her nest. "Hi Flowpaw!" Runningpaw greeted, dropping the moss in an empty space.

Flowpaw's fur somewhat ruffled. "Oh, hey Runningpaw, you startled me." Flowpaw's fur settled and she went back to placing her nest. "You know, Runningshadow, I've been thinking, we could cover the entire den floor with moss and all the apprentices could sleep in different places."

"Hmmm…" Runningpaw started thinking. "You know, that would work very well!" She smiled and started working moss in the area she dropped her bundle. Her paws worked the moss into a big nest, combining it with the other nests. But there wasn't enough to cover the floor. Then, Brownpaw and Forestpaw walked in with bundles of moss.

"Hey guys," Brownpaw set his moss in an uncovered area. "What's going on here?" He asked, looking at the floor with curious green eyes.

"Oh! Flowpaw had a great idea to cover the entire floor with moss, so there wouldn't be any worries to who sleeps where." Runningpaw quickly answered Brownpaw's question. She walked over to where he put down his moss bundle and worked it into the big nest. With the extra moss of Forestpaw's bundle, the apprentices' den floor was entirely covered in moss.

Spottedpelt poked his head into the apprentices' den, he was going to say something mentor-ish, but his jaw hung open. "Wha-?" His brown eyes darted around the den looking at the floor covered in moss. "What's this?"

"Flowpaw had the idea to cover the entire floor with moss so no one has to worry about who sleeps where." Runningpaw looked all around the floor to make sure no open spots were left.

"Well… I guess that makes sense." Spottedpelt locked his eyes on Runningpaw. "So anyway, I was going to show you around the territory a little bit."

Runningpaw's eyes lit up. "Oh really?" She smiled brightly and looked she was going to jump out of her skin. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I would _love_ to see the territory!"

"Well, common then and follow me." Spottedpelt started to lead Runningpaw out of the camp and towards the Snakerocks. They followed the path to the Snakerocks quietly, not wanting to disturb any prey.

The Snakerocks came into view after a good pace was set. And it turned out Brownpaw and Flowpaw, along with their mentors, joined Spottedpelt and Runningpaw too. Spottedpelt stopped at the base of the rocks. "Here we are. These are the Snakerocks."

Runningpaw looked up and saw a snake slither through one crack to another. "I see why it's called the 'Snakerocks'." She commented.

Flowpaw giggled. "So are we going to check it out or what?" She moved toward the jumble of rock, cautious of the snakes that might be venomous.

Spottedpelt tasted the air. His fur started to rise and he gritted his teeth. The other mentors did the same, their hackles bristled and they bared their teeth. "What is it?" Runningpaw asked, sniffing the air. She now knew why the mentor's pelts were raised.

"ShadowClan! Those fox-hearts! They've been marking the Snakerocks!" Spottedpelt started circling the rocks. "Very recently too!" He stared across the thunderpath looking for any signs of ShadowClan. "Runningpaw, can I trust you to go back to camp and tell Whitestar what ShadowClan have done?"

Runningpaw nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll be right back." She turned towards the path to the camp and darted from the Snakerocks. Tasting the air every so often, she made sure she was following the right path to camp, even though this has been her first day out.

Runningpaw skidded to a halt and slipped through the camp entrance and bolted strait to Whitestar's den. "Whitestar! ShadowClan marked the Snakerocks, recently." She quickly said.

Whitestar stood up. "What? How could they? ShadowClan knows the Snakerocks aren't theirs!" He gritted his teeth and started thinking. "Ok, I'm going to get two border patrols…" He trailed off in his sentence. "Wait, why I am I telling you?" Whitestar stood up and walked out from his den. Runningpaw followed, curious of what he was going to do.

"Whitestar, what will we do?" Ripplehaze asked.

"I'm going to assign two different border patrols, one to go along the ThunderClan-ShadowClan border and the other to go along the ThunderClan-RiverClan border just in case, if nothing is happening with the RiverClan border report back to the Snakerocks, I'll be there." Whitestar gazed the area of the gathered warriors. "Addertail, lead the ShadowClan border patrol, go with Leafroot, Springhollow, Mintleaf and Ripplehaze. Ravenfur, lead the RiverClan border patrol, go with Hazelpaw, Velvetsnow, and Rubypond. Hawkstorm, come with me to the Snakerocks. Runningpaw, you're coming too. Alright everyone, move out." Whitestar led Hawkstorm and Runningpaw on the trail back to the Snakerocks.

**Author's Note: **Yo hey guys this is the best chapter I've written so far hope you enjoy the suspense until the next chapter is posted... please review with constructive criticism if something was wrong don't just point out flaws (unless they're just stupid mistakes).

I'M OUT, PEACE!


	6. Chapter 5

As Runningpaw, Whitestar and Hawkstorm approached the Snakerocks, yowls and hisses were heard. "Oh no…" Whitestar ran faster, approaching the Snakerocks quickly.

"What's happening?" Runningpaw sped up to see ShadowClan cats and ThunderClan cats fighting. _My first battle! _The thought surged through Runningpaw's head. But this was Runningpaw's _first _day of being an apprentice. But after six moons of practicing battle techniques and moves with her littermates, fighting a young apprentice wouldn't be very hard.

Runningpaw leaped onto the smallest cat she could find. The cat hissed at her and knocked Runningpaw off with her kind legs. Runningpaw hit the ground with a thump. She got up quickly and ran right beside the she-cat, raking her claws along her side. The she-cat yowled in pain and whipped around and latched onto Runningpaw's tail.

Runningpaw grinded her teeth in pain and scratched at the she-cat's hind leg. Runningpaw was immediately released by the apprentice. Runningpaw leaped onto her opponent's back and sunk her claws into her shoulders. The she-cat squirmed out from under her, though Runningpaw's claws took some fur off. The apprentice turned to Runningpaw, reared up and started slashing at her muzzle. Runningpaw crouched down, and quickly sprang forward, knocking her opponent down. She sunk her claws into the she-cat's belly, making her hiss.

The apprentice slashed a cut above Runningpaw's eye. Runningpaw stumbled backward off of the she-cat. Her opponent was gone over the border in a flash. Runningpaw looked around and saw the leader of ShadowClan, with his deputy. The deputy yowled out: "ShadowClan, retreat! Retreat now!" The ShadowClan cats all disappeared from the Snakerocks immediately, across the thunderpath, back to their proper territory.

Little did Runningpaw know, Whitestar was watching her fight as if she was a warrior, Spottedpelt too. She looked around at the scarred cats. The patrol on the rest of the ShadowClan border had joined to fight off ShadowClan after hearing the yowls of pain from both ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats. The RiverClan patrol burst into the clearing.

Ravenfur ran up to Whitestar. "What happened?" He demanded in a worried voice.

Whitestar kept his eyes trained on the opposite side of the thunderpath. "ShadowClan attacked us, they wanted the Snakerocks, but not even their ancestors owned these rocks. It has always been ThunderClan's territory."

Flowpaw walked up to Runningpaw. "Hey, Runningpaw, you OK?" Flowpaw examined the two claw marks above Runningpaw's left eye, as well as the other two on the other side of her face and the two on her right shoulder.

"Yea, I'm fine." Runningpaw curled her tail around her paws as she sat down.

"Oh wow, she bit your tail too?" Flowpaw looked down at the red bite.

"Yea, but I clawed her left flank." Runningpaw snickered as she continued to watch the border for any signs of ShadowClan.

Whitestar summoned the cats over to the Snakerocks. "May I have your attention please?" The cats started to gather around the Snakerocks. "As you have just witnessed, the ShadowClan cats have been defeated, and the Snakerocks will remain ours. Now, everyone, back to camp, we must tell what has happened."

Runningpaw settled in her new nest that evening. The bite on her tail had cobwebs wrapped all around it, with the help of marigold. But the cobwebs on her face had to be held down with a sticky substance. The claw marks on her shoulder were also wrapped in cobwebs too. But some other cats didn't get off so easily. Addertail received a massive beating. His ear was nearly ripped off, but that's just the start.

Petalpaw walked into the apprentices' den. "Hey, Runningpaw," He sat down next to her. "Do your wounds hurt?"

"Not as much as when I got them, they really sung when I was walking back here." Runningpaw settled her head on her paws. "Now I'm tired more than anything."

"I wouldn't expect less than a cat whom was fighting like all of LionClan… so I had heard." Petalpaw settled down near where he slept before.

"Oh, so they're spreading rumors?" Runningpaw closed her eyes as Whitepaw walked in. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Whitepaw stopped in his tracks. "This is your _first _day of apprenticeship. And you fought off a more skilled ShadowClan apprentice."

"Well obviously not as skilled as I am." Runningpaw curled her tail around herself. "It helped getting a head start by practicing with Brownpaw for six moons."

"Yeah, anyway, you look really tired. I'll let you sleep. Though I want to hear all about it tomorrow." Whitepaw circled three times around the area he sleeps in and curled up to sleep.

"Sure…" Runningpaw heard the steady dribble of rain droplets hitting the ground.

**Author's note: **OMG I thought I wouldn't finish it in time thank goodness I got it up today but something tells me that chapter six won't be uploaded tomorrow b/c it's 6:35 and I have school tomorrow. BLECH anywhozels BYE see you when everrrr


	7. Chapter 6: Should I start naming these

Runningpaw paw woken up with a shake of someone's paw. She opened her eyes and saw Forestpaw. "Oh… hey Forestpaw…" Runningpaw rubbed her eye with her paw.

"Hey, how are your wounds doing?" Forestpaw stroked her sister's spine softly with her tail.

Runningpaw's pelt flinched. "Fine, they don't sting anymore." Runningpaw stood up and stretched. "How about you?"

Forestpaw smiled. "Not bad, I'm worried about Addertail though, he seemed to have gotten a true beating." Her smile disappeared.

"I think everyone is…" Runningpaw looked outside the apprentices' den. Whitepaw, Petalpaw, and Blackpaw were outside about to go train with their mentors. She could see a flash of worry strike across Petalpaw's face as he glanced back at the medicine den.

Runningpaw sat back down with her sister. She could hear the faint call of Forestpaw's name from Whitebreath. "Gotta go, we must be low on marigold."

"Bye!" Runningpaw called after her sister as she trotted across the clearing. She sat back down in the den where she had slept. She looked around, Flowpaw and Brownpaw were sound asleep.

Runningpaw curled up close to Flowpaw and tried to fall back asleep. But it was no use, Runningpaw was wide awake. She walked outside and breathed in the crisp leaf-fall air. Her paws automatically led her outside of the camp.

Runningpaw scented the remaining prey in the wind. She walked over to the nearest tree and started to climb. Climbing was natural for cats. She peered down below, she wasn't far off the ground. Whitepaw was coming back with a mouse. Runningpaw smiled in the corner of her mouth and jumped down, nearly landing on Whitepaw.

Whitepaw leaped backwards two cat-lengths. "Oh StarClan! What is happening?!" Runningpaw rolled over, laughing harder than ever. "Are you serious? You scared me half to death!"

Runningpaw laughed even harder. "Y-you should've seen your face!" Whitepaw grunted and walked into the camp, tail sweeping low. "Aww, what's the matter? Can't take a joke? Or a laugh?"

"I'm taking this in for my father." Whitepaw continued on.

Runningpaw sat up and looked the other way. "Why can't he just brighten up a bit?" She stood up and trotted back into the camp.

The camp was buzzing with activity. Everyone was awake and Spottedpelt was arranging patrols. Runningpaw sped over to the crowd of warriors. "Springhollow, lead a patrol to the ShadowClan border, take Ripplehaze, Silverpaw, Leafroot and Mintleaf." Springhollow nodded and headed out of camp with her patrol following closely. "Rubypond, take a hunting patrol with you, how about… Ravenfur, Hazelpaw, and Flowerwing." The warriors broke away and Rubypond, along with her patrol, left the camp.

Runningpaw walked up to Spottedpelt. "Hey, can we train today?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but later maybe." Spottedpelt walked into the leader's den.

Runningpaw's tail dropped to the ground. She really wanted to train. Her wounds didn't affect her at all. Runningpaw sighed and walked into the apprentices' den. She flopped down on the moss where she slept. Her eyes watched the entrance for any movement.

A head poked into the den. "Hey, you OK?" Petalpaw asked.

Runningpaw sighed. "I'm bothered about normal apprentice stuff. Spottedpelt told me we couldn't train today. I think it's because of my wounds but I feel fine."

"Na, it's probably because he has to do deputy stuff." Petalpaw assured. "He's important to the clan you know. So are you, and me, and everyone else."

Runningpaw nodded. "Yea, I guess so. Not everyone gets to have the deputy as their mentor."

"Wanna hunt?" Petalpaw suggested.

"Yes please!" Runningpaw leaped to her feet.

Petalpaw led the way from the camp to the best hunting area. "This is the area where prey is richest, though not as much now as it is getting into leaf-fall." Petalpaw tasted the air and Runningpaw did the same. "Yep, prey is still around." He sniffed the air one more time.

"Mouse…" Runningpaw whispered. She looked around in the undergrowth for any sign of the fast critter.

"Yes exactly." Petalfoot silently crept in the direction the scent was coming from.

Runningpaw saw the little brown creature scurry over a tree root. She crept towards it, crouched down, and leaped for it. Her front paws landed on its tail. Petalpaw came around and snapped its neck.

"Nicely done." Petalpaw smiled.

"I could've done better…" Runningpaw picked the mouse up.

"That's OK, you're doing better than I did when I first started hunting." Petalpaw beckoned Runningpaw with his tail to lead her back to camp.

Runningpaw walked into the camp and headed straight for the fresh kill pile. She dropped the mouse and looked up at Spottedpelt approaching. "Nice catch." He nodded.

Runningpaw dipped her head. "Thanks, my first, Petalpaw finished it off though."

"That's OK, if you're the one who pounced on it, or trapped it, it's technically your kill." Spottedpelt flicked Runningpaw's ear with his tail. "Let's go and teach you how to really hunt, from the tracking, to the crouching, to the pounce, or chase, and then the kill."

Runningpaw nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Spottedpelt demonstrated the hunting crouch. His belly was close to the ground and his tail was low. "See, OK let me see you do it." Runningpaw sank to the ground. She felt the ends of the grass tickle her belly fur. She lowered her tail to the grass and made herself as small as possible. Spottedpelt nodded. "That's good. Take a practice pounce now."

"Yes sir," Runningpaw wiggled her hind legs into a proper position and leaped forward. Her paws remained close to her chest, and her legs fully extended. She brought her hind legs closer to her body and stretched out her forepaws and landed on a leaf.

"Very good!" Spottedpelt nodded with a smile. "Perfect! You are definitely my best apprentice so far."

Runningpaw grinned widely. "Thank you!" She waved her tail happily in the air.

"Now, let's get down to real business. I want to see how well you can track down prey, and catch it." Spottedpelt sniffed around. "The catch is for extra, I'm just assessing your ability to track."

Runningpaw nodded. She sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent. _Mouse. _Her paws led her down the trail towards the mouse. Runningpaw slinked into a bush and poked her head out slightly. The mouse was nibbling at a nut busily. She smiled and crept silently forward. Her body lowered into the hunting crouch and she started stalking forward. Runningpaw got as low to the ground as she possibly could, she wiggled her legs into position, and leaped at the mouse. Her paws landed directly on the mouse. She leaned down and cracked its neck. She smiled at her first proper kill.

Spottedpelt came out from the bush she had been in. "Nice kill, your form was perfect and your tracking skills are good, but have room for improvement. Maybe we can hunt some more to sharpen your skills… and to feed the clan obviously."

Runningpaw smiled. "OK!" She picked up her kill walked closer to the tree roots and buried her kill in the soft dirt. "When will we start?"

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I thought I wouldn't have this chapter up, I was scared... But anywhozles, BYE


	8. Chapter 7: I'm gonna start naming 'em

Runningpaw flipped and twirled in the air, striking out with her front and back paws, and landed on the ground on all fours. "Yes!"

"Good job, it took how many tries for you to land on your feet?" Spottedpelt nodded and giggled somewhat at the joke.

Runningpaw shook her head. "Way too many for my liking. My muscles are sore now."

"That's OK, we can go back now." Spottedpelt led the way on the trail from the sandy hollow back to the camp.

Runningpaw stepped on a stray thorn. "Ouch!" This wasn't her first time. She sat down, pulled her paw up to her face and yanked it right out of her pad. "OK, let's go."

Spottedpelt turned back to the trail and walked at a slower pace, knowing that Runningpaw's pad must be in pain. "With that attitude, you can shake a scratch right off your pelt."

Runningpaw shrugged. "Well this isn't my first time getting a thorn stuck in my pad, and not my last." She shook her head and continued to follow her mentor down the path.

"You're going to be a really tough warrior, you know that?" Spottedpelt commented.

"I'm going to be the best warrior there ever was!" Runningpaw puffed out her chest proudly.

"I bet you will." Spottedpelt moved his head around to see what was going on in the camp.

"What's all the commotion? Is something happening?" Runningpaw hopped ahead of Spottedpelt to get to the camp quicker. She stumbled through the entrance. The clan was gathered around the High Rock, below, Petalpaw, Whitepaw and Blackpaw stood with their mentors. "I think it's a warrior ceremony!"

Flowpaw was sitting closer to the front, her eyes locked on Blackpaw. Runningpaw rolled her eyes. She walked up next to her sister and sat down. "Oh good, you're here, the ceremony is just starting." Flowpaw curled her tail around her paws and looked up at Whitestar.

"I gathered you all here today to witness the moment of three apprentices becoming warriors." Whitestar leaped down off of the High Rock. He stood in the middle of the three apprentices. "I Whitestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these three apprentices, they have trained hard and diligently to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend that you make them warriors in return." He waited silently for a few moments. "Blackpaw, do you pledge to your clan to protect it, even at the cost of your life?"

Blackpaw's whiskers quivered. "I do." He promised.

"Then I give you your warrior name, Blacknight, StarClan honors your courage and willingness to protect your clan." Whitestar touched his nose to the young warrior's forehead and Blacknight licked Whitestar's shoulder in respect. Whitestar moved onto Whitepaw. "Whitepaw, do your pledge to protect and uphold your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Whitepaw sat up straight and puffed out his chest. "I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Whiteglance, StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence, and they hope you will train your very own apprentice." Whitestar touched his nose to Whiteglance's forehead. Whiteglance licked his leader's shoulder. Whitestar walked over to Petalpaw. "Petalpaw, do you promise to protect and uphold your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Petalpaw looked straight into Whitestar's eyes. "Always."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," A white petal flew from the medicine den on a breeze and landed on Petalpaw's foot. "Petalfoot, StarClan honors your honesty and skills and grants you as a full member of ThunderClan." Whitestar touched Petalfoot's forehead with his nose. Petalfoot licked his shoulder in return. Whitestar backed away and bounced onto the High Rock. "I welcome you, Petalfoot, Whiteglance, and Blacknight as full members of ThunderClan, congratulations."

"Petalfoot, Whiteglance, Blacknight! Petalfoot, Whiteglance Blacknight!" The clan cheered their new warrior names. Petalfoot seemed the most exited, and stared at the clan with wide eyes. Whiteglance acted the most mature, he puffed out his chest and raised his chin slightly. Blacknight's whiskers still quivered from excitement.

Runningpaw leaned her head back and called all the way to StarClan, "Petalfoot, Whiteglance, Blacknight!"

It would be very soon that Runningpaw and her littermates would get their warrior names. But there was a lot to learn. But with past knowledge, Runningpaw could figure out most of it. She trained hard with her mentor and her littermates. Runningpaw was ready to become a warrior, but first, she must attend her first gathering.

Runningpaw walked up to the hill and peered over the edge, only one clan had arrived. RiverClan? Runningpaw nodded and followed her mentor down the slope to the clearing. A cold breeze ruffled her fur as she sat down with her littermates. The other apprentices were huddled close but they were talking about RiverClan things.

Runningpaw scooted closer to Brownpaw, he had the fluffiest coat. Another breeze whipped in and chilled Runningpaw to bone. She wrapped her tail around her paws and looked up at WindClan walking down the slope to the clearing. Runningpaw looked up at the Great Rock, Bigstar, Whitestar and Scarletstar were all lined up, waiting for ShadowClan.

ShadowClan hurried over the hill and down the slope and quickly got situated. Duskstar hopped up onto the Great Rock and stood beside the leaders. Scarletstar walked forward. "Let the gathering begin," Scarletstar walked back.

Whitestar prodded forward to the edge of the Great Rock. "ThunderClan is having some prey trouble but since leaf-bare is here, that is expected. Also, we have three new warriors, Petalfoot, Whiteglance and Blacknight!"

All four clans cheered the new warriors' names. "Petalfoot, Whiteglance, Blacknight! Petalfoot, Whiteglance Blacknight!"

"And four new apprentices, Brownpaw, Runningpaw, Forestpaw and Flowpaw."

The clans cheered the apprentices' names. "Brownpaw, Runningpaw, Forestpaw, Flowpaw!"

Runningpaw puffed out her chest. Even though she wasn't a _new _apprentice, this was her first gathering. And would the cats be surprised at how fast she would become a warrior? Doesn't matter, all that matters to Runningpaw is becoming the best warrior. The gathering continued, and Runningpaw just wanted to get home to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: A Long Overdue Goodbye

Runningpaw woke up to the dawn light filtering through a gap in the roof of the den. She yawned and stretched. Her paws led her outside where she saw Spottedpelt already organizing patrols. Runningpaw trotted up to the crowd of warriors.

"Oh good, Runningpaw, you, me, Petalfoot and Stripedtail will go on a border patrol along the ShadowClan border." Spottedpelt motioned his patrol to go to the side. "Springhollow, you lead a hunting patrol with Mintleaf and Hawkstorm." The patrol left the camp. "Ok, sorry but that's it. Go do something else." The remaining warriors and apprentices broke. Brownpaw, Flowpaw and their mentors left the camp to train. Spottedpelt nodded to his patrol and signaled them to follow. He led the way along the trail to the Snakerocks to reset boundaries and check for ShadowClan.

"So, Runningpaw," Stripedtail slowed down to be with her daughter. "How's training?" Stripedtail smiled.

"Not bad, Spottedpelt says I stalk perfectly!" Runningpaw lifted her tail and waved it around happily.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you." Stripedtail head-butted her daughter. "I can't wait until you become a warrior." She purred.

Runningpaw broke into a purr. "I can't wait either!"

Spottedpelt hissed. "ShadowClan!" His tail lashed back and forth. "They marked the Snakerocks again… It's time to show them who owns Snakerocks!" Spottedpelt burst through the tree line into the clearing.

The ShadowClan battle patrol hissed in unison. Duskstar jumped off the Snakerocks. The patrol was even, four to four. Three warriors, or two and a leader, and one apprentice, the same apprentice Runningpaw fought at Snakerocks. Runningpaw figured out her name is Applepaw from the gathering.

Both patrols met in a battle. The yowls and hisses were loud enough that the hunting patrol with Springhollow could hear it. The back-up patrol raced into the clearing, yowling. Runningpaw leaped onto Applepaw with full force. Applepaw had learned a lot since the last battle at Snakerocks. She twisted while smacking Runningpaw off of her. Applepaw landed on her paws, turned around and reared up. Her paws scratched Runningpaw's face and muzzle, drawing some blood.

Runningpaw lunged forward, knocking the breath out of Applepaw. She leaned in and bit her opponent's shoulder. Applepaw yowled and hissed. She scratched Runningpaw's face kicked her off. Runningpaw twisted in the air and landed on all fours skillfully. Runningpaw raced forward and scratched along Applepaw's flank. _A lot like last time… _Runningpaw leaped onto Applepaw's back and sank her claws in her enemy's shoulder. Applepaw shrieked and ran out from under Runningpaw.

Runningpaw kept her claws sealed on Applepaw tight so she would be injured by running away. Applepaw ran across the border leaving a blood trail in her wake. _Just like last time… _Runningpaw turned her head towards her mother as she heard a shriek. A long gouge ripped across her mother's flank. "No!" Stripedtail lay on her side, Duskstar had her pinned.

Runningpaw ran at full speed at Duskstar. She leaped off the ground and tackled him off her mother. Duskstar staggered once he hit the ground. His large muscles rippled under his pelt. Runningpaw crouched and laid her ears flat against her head. Duskstar hissed. Runningpaw leaped towards Duskstar, but to the side. Her claws ripped open his flesh, barley. Duskstar turned around and whapped his paw onto Runningpaw's tail.

He stood on her back and put his large paw on her head. Duskstar put pressure down on her head. Tears welled in Runningpaw's eyes. "Stop!" Petalfoot's voice was loud enough to hear in the fury of yowls and shrieks and hisses. Petalfoot launched himself at Duskstar, knocking him off Runningpaw.

Runningpaw scrambled towards her mother as Duskstar's grip lessened. She skidded to a halt at her mother's side. "Mom, are you okay!?" She heard a groan escape from her mother's lips. "Mom?" Runningpaw put her paw on her mother's shoulder. She looked over and saw Duskstar being tackled by Whitestar, who had joined the battle.

"Run-Runningpaw…" Stripedtail coughed up blood. "Take care, don't forget, I'll be watching from above. I will always be proud of you…"

"No, mom! You can't die! You'll be fine!" Runningpaw looked down at the gaping wound in her mother's side. It welled with blood.

"I love you… so much…" Stripedtail shivered, she pulled her paws in close. Her bright green eyes locked on Runningpaw, and they faded.

"I love you too…"

Runningpaw watched as warriors carried her deceased mother into the camp. She remembered how horrible and bloody it was. Whitebreath and some other warriors placed rosemary around her body. Runningpaw felt tears stream down her face and onto the ground, a steady stream of sadness. She came forward, along with her littermates, and paid her respects. Runningpaw groomed her mother's fur so it laid back, sleek and smooth.

Runningpaw stepped back from her mother's side and into the crowd of warriors. She watched as other warriors came to pay their respects, and be replaced by other warriors. The moon rose and the cats disappeared into their dens. Runningpaw came forward, with her siblings and father to bury their mother. Runningpaw sat vigil that night. It was a long and sad night. With her brother and sisters at her side, the moon set and the sun rose. But at least she was able to be with her mother for her last moments. "Goodbye mother…" She whispered under her breath. A long overdue goodbye…

**Author's note: **Hey guys... a little sad this one... I almost cried while typing it. Oh well... It's here, a long overdue goodbye


	10. Chapter 9: Are you proud?

Runningpaw followed Spottedpelt back to the camp from her final assessment. Personally, Runningpaw felt good about her assessment. But the judging was not up to Runningpaw, it was up to her mentor and Whitestar. Flowpaw and Brownpaw also had their assessments, but they weren't back yet. Forestpelt got her name after she got back from the Moonstone a couple weeks ago.

Spottedpelt walked over to Whitestar's den and entered after summoned inside. Runningpaw dared not to ever eavesdrop if she did well or not. She looked up at the sky, her mother was watching her, Stripedtail knew if she was going to become a warrior or not. Runningpaw glanced at the entrance of the camp. Flowpaw and Rainpelt entered. Flowpaw trotted to Runningpaw and sat down. "Hey,"

Runningpaw looked back at the leader's den. "Hi,"

Flowpaw frowned. "Are you okay?"

"She was your mother too, but I guess you don't feel it because you watched your mother die right before your eyes." Runningpaw looked down at her paws. She imagined them bloodstained, but not with her own blood.

"That doesn't mean I'm sad about her death. It means that I want to shake it off and try and focus on what's important now. We all have a job, and we have to do it." Flowpaw lifted her sister's chin so she'd look at her.

"Yeah… you're right. I have to move on, what's past is gone. But I will always remember how good a mother she was to me." Runningpaw nodded and stood up as Spottedpelt walked out from the leader's den, and Rainpelt walked in. Runningpaw trotted up to Spottedpelt. "Do I get to become a warrior?" She looked into his eyes that gave nothing away.

Spottedpelt looked down at his apprentice. He had disappointment in his gaze. "Yes!" His gaze brightened and he smiled widely. "Your warrior ceremony is tonight at sundown."

Runningpaw leaped for joy. "Yes! Awesome! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" She smiled for the first time since her mother passed. Her smile was wide and bright. Spottedpelt nodded.

"Yes, I love it when apprentices act this way when they are about to become warriors." Spottedpelt turned as there was rustling in the camp entrance. Brownpaw walked in with Badgerpath following.

"Hey, Brownpaw! Guess what?" Runningpaw went running up to him.

"What is it?" Brownpaw stopped and almost skidded backward.

"I'm going to become a warrior!" Runningpaw waved her tail happily in the air. "My warrior ceremony begins at sundown!"

"Congratulations! I'm sure I'll be standing right there beside you." Brownpaw nuzzled his sister and went to sit down with Flowpaw.

Rainpelt walked out of the leader's den, she looked very happy. Flowpaw stood up with her tail high in the air, eyes bright. Badgerpath entered the den to speak with Whitestar. Rainpelt sat down next to her apprentice. "Well… you're having your warrior ceremony tonight with Runningpaw at sunset."

Badgerpath walked out. "Same for you too, Brownpaw." Brownpaw leaped in the air, jumping for joy.

Whitestar came out of his den. "I'm proud of you all, you deserved it." Heatherkit, Foxkit, and Rabbitkit came stumbling out of the nursery.

"Can we become warriors too?" Foxkit asked.

"You're going to have to wait until you become 'paws." Whitestar looked down at them. "That should happen soon…" He snickered.

The kits squealed with joy. "I'm gonna be leader someday!" Heatherkit mewed.

Runningpaw was immediately hit with the thought. Her father will die someday, and her siblings… everyone will die someday. Runningpaw blinked away the tears in her eyes.

Whitestar approached Runningpaw. She was the last one to be made a warrior. "Do you, Runningpaw, promise to uphold and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Whitestar looked in the sky at Silverpelt. Was Stripedtail watching?

"I promise to uphold and protect my clan, even at the cost of my life." Runningpaw saw her shadow being casted on the Great Rock behind her out of the corner of her eye.

"Then StarClan gives you your warrior name, Runningshadow, we honor you for your skills and bravery." Whitestar touched his nose to Runningshadow's forehead and Runningshadow licked his shoulder in return. Whitestar stepped back and leaped onto the Great Rock. "Congratulations you three, you are all warriors now."

Runningshadow looked up at the appearing Silverpelt. _Are you proud of me Stripedtail? _Brownpelt turned to Runningshadow. "I know she's proud of us." It's like he could read his sister's mind. Or was he connected to StarClan? Didn't matter, Runningshadow looked to the crowd of warriors.

"Flowheart, Brownpelt, Runningshadow! Flowheart, Brownpelt, Runningshadow!" The clan cheered their new warrior names. Runningshadow could almost hear the cheer of her mother as the sun set lower and lower in the sky. The warriors started to leave the clearing to their dens to settle down for the night.

"Flowheart, Brownpelt, and Runningshadow, this is your first night as warriors you are to sit vigil and keep watch tonight." Whitestar walked close to his den, then turned around. "May StarClan guide your paws."


	11. Chapter 10: The Shore

Runningshadow opened her eyes to the glaring sunlight through the warriors' den entrance. A warrior had just walked out. Runningshadow stood up and stretched. She walked outside and noticed that the camp was empty, except for Whiteglance. The gathering will be tonight, no doubt that Runningshadow is going, along with her littermates. Runningshadow yawned and snapped her jaws shut. "Hey, Whiteglance, wanna hunt?" She called to him.

Whiteglance whipped around. "Sure, why not?" He beckoned Runningshadow with his tail and prodded out of camp with Runningshadow. "Where should we hunt?" Whiteglance asked.

"How about… Sunningrocks?" Runningshadow suggested.

"Okay…" Whiteglance waited a few moments, "Race you there!" He took off running on the path to Sunningrocks.

Runningshadow lurched forward and caught up to him. She pounded her paws against the soft soil. Whiteglance seemed to slow down as Runningshadow sped up. He wasn't giving up was he? Or maybe he was just going to let Runningshadow win. Runningshadow looked forward and she scrambled to a stop. Thorns were just a half whisker-length away. Whiteglance stirred up dust in his wake as he sped by. Runningshadow swerved out of the way of the thorns and pounded forward. She kept at the same pace as Whiteglance, and tried to go faster and faster. Her blood roared in her ears. She leaped over a log as Whiteglance missed his window and his back legs got caught. Runningshadow skidded to a halt as she realized she had won. The Sunningrocks loomed over her. Runningshadow jumped onto the top of the rocks and waited for Whiteglance to rush into the clearing.

But little did Runningshadow know that he had been hiding right out of her field of vision when she wasn't paying attention to the tree line. Whiteglance snuck up the rocks and stationed himself behind Runningshadow. He leaped forward and pushed Runningshadow off the rocks. Runningshadow shrieked as she fell and landed on the ground thankfully on all fours. She whipped around and saw Whiteglance laughing harder than ever. Runningshadow growled and leaped up and landed on him. He yelled, scared of the sudden pressure on his shoulders. Runningshadow walked off of him, making sure to step on his stomach.

"Wow, thanks." Whiteglance coughed. "Are we going to hunt or what?" He stood up.

"OK," Runningshadow peered down into the cracks of the Sunningrocks. She stuck a paw in one of the cracks and pulled out a mouse.

"Nice catch!" Whiteglance commented. He sniffed the air and his eyes locked on the RiverClan border. Runningshadow turned her head and saw three cats at the border. Her tail swept the ground and her hackles rose. "Maybe they're just patrolling…" Whiteglance noticed Runningshadow's fur had risen.

"Yeah… just patrolling… that's what Spottedpelt said when ShadowClan tried to take Snakerocks." Runningshadow's tail lashed back and forth.

Whiteglance lowered his tail and flattened his ears. "They're fine, see? They're walking off."

Runningshadow sat down and started grooming. "Fine." She smoothed her fur and picked up her mouse. "I'm going to bury this OK?" Whiteglance nodded. Runningshadow jumped down off Sunningrocks and walked over to the tree line. She chose a tree to bury the prey at. Her paws worked at the ground, digging up the soil. Runningshadow placed the mouse in the shallow hole and brushed the soil over it with her paw.

Runningshadow heard a hiss from behind her. She whipped around, somewhat expecting Whiteglance to be fooling around with her. Runningshadow raced through the line of trees and saw Whiteglance standing atop the Sunningrocks, his tail bushed. The RiverClan warriors swam across the river with powerful kicks. Runningshadow leaped onto the Sunningrocks beside Whiteglance. "I told you…" She meowed through gritted teeth.

"It doesn't look like a battle patrol still…" Whiteglance waited for the RiverClan cats to land on the banks before jumping down to confront them.

"Good morning, I am Redthorn, this is Splashheart," Redthorn motioned his tail to the white-and-ginger she-cat. "and Stormcloud." He waved his tail over to the light gray tom. "We wish to speak with Whitestar."

Runningshadow lashed her tail side to side. "I don't think so." Whiteglance bared his teeth and started to growl.

"Do we look like an attack patrol?" Redthorn kept his fur flat, so did his clan mates.

Runningshadow sighed, "What is it that you need to speak with Whitestar about?"

"I'm sorry, but these are for leader's ears only." Redthorn shook his head slightly. After a few moments of silence, he stood up. "May I speak with Whitestar?" He asked again.

Runningshadow forced her fur to lie flat. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She turned to Whiteglance. "You keep them here, I will fetch Whitestar." Whiteglance nodded, but said nothing. Runningshadow turned and walked back into the tree line. She picked up her prey she had caught and raced back to the camp.

Runningshadow stopped infront of the camp entrance. She sighed and walked in, calmly. Her paws led her to the fresh-kill pile where she set her prey down. Runningshadow walked over to the leader's den. "Whitestar?" She called.

"Come in, Runningshadow." Whitestar called back.

Runningshadow pushed her way through the vines and sat down infront of her father. "RiverClan cats wish to speak with you. There are three."

"Where are they?" Whitestar asked, curiously.

"By the shore on our side of the territory."

"I will come with you."

Whitestar walked back into the camp, every one anticipated the news. He leaped up onto the High Rock and called a meeting. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please meet below the High Rock to hear my news." It wasn't necessary to say it, all the cats were tuned in. "As you may have heard RiverClan cats have wished to speak with me. I listened to their words. They wish to have hunting rights on our side of the shore. Only that, not Sunningrocks, only the shore." Mixed murmurs of the clan rose. "I have decided that they may have the shore, only the shore." Murmurs rose in protest and in agreement. "I made sure they knew we aren't weak, don't worry. Meeting dismissed." Whitestar leaped off the rocks and returned into his den.

Runningshadow leaned over to Whiteglance. "In my opinion, it was a wise choice. I see no problem with them having the shore of the river."

Whiteglance nodded. "I think so too. They do own the river after all…"

Runningshadow chuckled a bit. "I don't think we're going to learn to fish anytime soon." She stood up and stretched. "I think I'm going to hunt a little bit." She walked over to the entrance of the tunnel and disappeared through it.


	12. Chapter 11: Is this Love?

Runningshadow glanced at Petalfoot longingly. He looked so sad. Addertail died a few days ago of a snake bite. Runningshadow wished to comfort him, but he seemed cold and distant. Petalfoot had Whiteglance to comfort him, and vice versa. No doubt Flowheart was with Blacknight. She's been mooning over him for such a long time. Runningshadow was snapped out of thought by Petalfoot's approach. But he only walked right by her. "Wait, Petalfoot."

Petalfoot stopped and turned around. "Y-yes?"

"Are you okay?" Runningshadow asked worriedly.

Petalfoot sighed. "To be completely honest… I really don't feel okay…" He sat down and stared at his paws.

Runningshadow sat down next to him. "I remember, after my mother died, I didn't eat or drink or barely move for two days." She looked away, slightly embarrassed. "It's probably nothing like what you're going through."

"Nothing like it, you had a worse time than I'm having." Petalfoot shook his head. "Let's hunt. I don't want to talk about dead cats." Petalfoot got up and beckoned Runningshadow with his tail. Runningshadow smiled somewhat. She was glad Petalfoot had started to turn for the better.

Runningshadow felt a spark in her body. What was this sensation? She shook off her pelt and focused on the task at hand. "So where shall we hunt?" Runningshadow asked Petalfoot.

Petalfoot shrugged. "Dunno, I guess if we smell some prey we can go after it."

Runningshadow tasted the air. "Mouse? No… squirrel." She stalked forward and followed the scent of the prey. Her eyes caught the blur of gray as it whisked through the bushes and up a tree. Runningshadow followed it up, scaling the tree skillfully and silently. She hauled herself onto a branch just above the squirrel, completely oblivious of the fact it's about to become fresh-kill. _I got this…_ Runningshadow thought.

Runningshadow leaped down and landed squat on the squirrel. She leaned down and snapped its neck. Petalfoot called up the tree: "Nicely done!" Runningshadow picked up the squirrel and nodded down to him. She clawed her way down the tree and landed nest to Petalfoot. Her paws worked at the soil and she buried the fresh-kill.

"Thanks," Runningshadow swept the ground with her tail. "Your turn." Did Petalfoot just roll his eyes? He walked off, sniffing the air. Petalfoot pricked his ears. A rabbit ran past. Runningshadow jumped infront of the rabbit's path and hissed. The rabbit scrambled to a stop and turned around right towards Petalfoot. Petalfoot lunged forward and bit the rabbit's neck. The rabbit struggled but became limp. "Nice," Runningshadow dug up her squirrel and before picking it up she told Petalfoot: "Let's go back to camp."

Runningshadow set her squirrel down on the fresh-kill pile. Flowheart walked towards her with a smiling face. "Runningshadow, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, sure what is it?" Runningshadow walked away from the fresh-kill pile.

"Shh, not here. Follow me." Flowheart led Runningshadow from the camp to a secluded place where no cat will hear.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Runningshadow sat down and curled her tail around her paws. "I'm listening."

"I'm better than okay! Everything is fine!" Flowheart smiled brightly. "You're the first one to know about this. Are you ready to hear my words?" Runningshadow nodded her head. "Good. Blacknight loves me, and I love him."

Runningshadow opened her mouth wide to gasp, but nothing went in or out. "So does that mean…"

"Exactly that, we're mates!" Flowheart's tail waved happily in the air.

"It's about time! How long did it take for one of you to break the ice?" Runningshadow grinned. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" She nuzzled her sister.

"But the real question is," Flowheart smirked. "When is Petalfoot going to break the ice? I've seen how he stares at you."

Runningshadow's eyes widened. "What? He what?" She grew hot with embarrassment.

Flowheart nodded. "That's right. You have to tell me how it's going for you. But don't tell me now, I will give you time to think." She beckoned Runningshadow with her tail. "Let's go back to camp."

Runningshadow followed close behind her sister. She would stumble every so often; thinking of Petalfoot can be really distracting. Runningshadow shook her head. There were better times to think about such a subject.

Runningshadow lied in her nest. She noticed that Flowheart and Blacknight were sleeping together. Her eyes would trail off and somehow find Petalfoot. Runningshadow tucked her chin in and started to think. That sensation, that spark, grew into a small fire. That small fire would grow into a huge blaze. Yes, that fire was exactly what Flowheart was talking about. Runningshadow glanced at Petalfoot. He was awake. His eyes glowed in the soft light of the moon and stars. Runningshadow felt embarrassed and looked away, only to be looking at Petalfoot again a few seconds later. Was it love?


	13. Chapter 12: Cupid

Runningshadow turned on her side as the sun shone through the cracks in the den. She covered her face with her paw in attempt to block the sun rays. A sudden shade came over her. Runningshadow cracked open her eyes and looked at the figure. "Yes?"

"Runningshadow, it's time to get up." Flowheart nudged Runningshadow's shoulder. "Patrols are about to be made."

Runningshadow shook herself awake and blinked the tiredness out of her eyes. She stood up and stretched, arching her back and yawning. Flowheart led the way into the camp clearing where Spottedpelt organized patrols. Runningshadow sat down next to Petalfoot. She felt the flame stir inside her again. Her name was called. "Runningshadow, go on a hunting patrol with Petalfoot and Springhollow." Spottedpelt ordered.

Runningshadow nodded her head and led her patrol out of camp. She walked through the forest smelling the fresh air. A canine scent drifted in the wind. Runningshadow's pelt bristled. "Fox!" She followed the scent slowly and carefully.

Petalfoot walked up beside Runningshadow. "Should one of us go and get a larger patrol or at least tell Whitestar?"

Runningshadow nodded. "Yes, yes. Springhollow, can you run back to camp and tell Whitestar about this? The scent is fresh the fox is probably still around." Springhollow nodded, turned and started running back to camp. Runningshadow realized that now Petalfoot and she were alone. She felt the fire blaze through her. Her paws pulsed and she grew hot. Runningshadow squirmed uncomfortably.

"You okay?" Petalfoot asked.

Runningshadow curled her tail. "Oh, uh…"

Petalfoot lowered his head and looked at the ground sadly. "So you know?"

Runningshadow seized the opportunity. She gently twined her tail around Petalfoot's "Yes, I do." Petalfoot looked at her in surprise. Runningshadow looked back at him with soft eyes.

Petalfoot's surprised face easily turned into a soft smile. "The rumors are true, I love you Runningshadow. I want to be your mate."

Runningshadow nuzzled his face. "It took me too long to realize that I love you too. And yes, I will be your mate. From this moment on until… forever isn't long enough."

Petalfoot tightened the twine between his and his mate's tail. "I'm so glad you feel the same way, Runningshadow. No words could ever describe my love for you."

Runningshadow's heart ached with love. Once a spark is now the largest blaze. Runningshadow swooned. "No words. Not even made-up ones." She purred. The scent of the fox drifted their way. "Oh, we better get going…" Her hackles rose.

Paw steps started behind them. Four cats burst into the clearing. "We came as soon as we could. Is everything okay?" Flowheart blurted out.

"We're tracking the fox to where it's stationed. Hopefully it'd near the border so we can chase it off." Runningshadow walked over the log and picked up the pace. The fox scent grew stronger and stronger until the patrol walked into the clearing. The fox jumped up and snarled. The vixen's kits yipped and raced into the den.

The patrol closed in ranks. The vixen's growl turned into a whimper. The six cats hissed in unison. The vixen cooed into the den where her three kits stayed. The kits followed their mother out of the den. "Common, surround her." Runningshadow ordered. The cats fanned out and surrounded the vixen and her kits. The patrol started to move forward and nipped at the vixen's heels when she slacked. The vixen kept her kits near her, protecting them from the patrol. The cats led the family to the edge of the territory. The vixen and her kits ran across the thunderpath to the other side. "There…" Runningshadow turned back to the patrol. "The fox and her kits have gone across the border. We can return home now."

Flowheart approached her sister. "So, Runningshadow. I've been hearing… rumors…" She smirked and sat down next to Runningshadow.

"Oh… _well_…" Runningshadow curled her tail around her paws. "If the rumors are what I think they are. Then they're completely true."

Flowheart smiled brightly. "I _knew _it!" Her tail waved in the air. "I just _knew _it!" She sat back down. "How does it feel?"

Runningshadow smiled and let out a huff of laughter. "It feels better than any words can describe."

Flowheart nodded. "Yes, yes, you're going to have that feeling for a long time."

Runningshadow looked at her sister. "How do you know? You've been with Blacknight how long?" Flowheart gave a weird look at her sister but said nothing. "Oh, okay."

Flowheart laughed. "Yeah, exactly."

Blacknight walked up to the sisters. "I'm happy for you, Runningshadow, congratulations." He nodded to Runningshadow and looked to Flowheart. "Wanna hunt?" Flowheart smiled and stood up and followed her mate out of the camp.

Runningshadow watched Flowheart disappear through the tunnel. She stood up and walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Petalfoot walked up to Runningshadow and nuzzled her. Runningshadow purred and picked up a squirrel. She stroked Petalfoot's flank and flicked her tail to beckon him. Runningshadow lied down next to a patch of flowers. Petalfoot lied down next to her. Runningshadow took a bite out of the squirrel's shoulder. She chewed slowly, savoring the flavor. Her mouth started to water. "This is so good." Runningshadow said after she swallowed. Petalfoot nodded, unable to speak with his mouth full. She took another bite of the fresh-kill. And another, and another, and another. Soon the squirrel was gone only some of the bones were left. Something dawned upon Runningshadow. "Are we going to make a larger nest for the two of us?"

Petalfoot nodded, standing up. "Yeah, let me get my nest and I'll make our nest larger." Runningshadow followed Petalfoot into the warriors' den. She waited by her nest as Petalfoot dragged his nest over. He picked up scraps and placed them on the edges of Runningshadow's nest. Petalfoot took the rest of his nest and placed it on top of Runningshadow's.

"Perfect!" Runningshadow smoothed out the rough edges. She poked her head outside and saw the sun setting casting long shadows of the trees on the sandy camp floor. "Why not give it a test run?" She smiled brightly and lied in the nest. Petalfoot stepped onto the nest and lied down next to Runningshadow. Runningshadow snuggled into Petalfoot's soft fur and started purring. Petalfoot nuzzled his mate and started grooming her head until she drifted into sleep.


	14. Chapter 13: Heavy Rain

Only about a moon had passed. Runningshadow received her first apprentice, Mosspaw, and Brownpelt has an apprentice too, Icepaw. Mosspaw tried hard to blend into her surroundings, but with a white-and-black splotched pelt, it's been hard. She had been catching prey, but mostly when the sun was down, or when the prey was distracted. Mosspaw is very skillful with crouching, stalking, and pouncing, though her pelt was made her stand out among the greenery. But come leaf-bare time, she's getting every catch that she finds. That's saying a lot, not many cats find prey in leaf-fall.

"Runningshadow, can we train?" Mosspaw begged.

"Okay, but if it starts storming we're going to have to come back." Runningshadow looked up at the clouds in the distance that flashed with lightning, but no thunder was heard.

"Yay! Let's go!" Mosspaw jumped up and down and raced out of the camp. Runningshadow followed her excitable apprentice from the camp. They followed the trail to the sandy hollow. Runningshadow walked into the clearing only to be tackled by a flash of black-and-white. Runningshadow yelped in surprise as she fell to the floor. Mosspaw snickered. "Wow, you really fell for that?" She laughed.

Runningshadow grunted as she got up. "Yes, apparently I did." She rolled her eyes and playfully nudged Mosspaw. "Let's train, that's what we came here for, right?" Runningshadow's long tail swept the sand, stirring it up.

Mosspaw nodded her head. "Yes, let's battle train!" She crouched and lashed her tail from side to side. A clash of thunder split the air and lightning striked in the sky. Mosspaw leaped in the air with a terrified yowl.

Runningshadow saw the rainy haze just about to come over them. "Well, I guess we have to cut it short…" She sighed. Mosspaw's tail dropped to the sand. She reluctantly followed her mentor on the path back to the camp. Petalfoot and a patrol of Brownpelt, Icepaw and Silverblaze. "Might want to turn back, the rain is coming."

"Nah, we'll stick through it." Silverblaze boasted.

Petalfoot glared at Silverblaze. "Actually yes, we are staying out here, if the rain gets too bad, we'll go back." Runningshadow nodded and started to walk on the trail to camp, and as she and Petalfoot passed, he whispered, "Be careful."

"I will." Runningshadow glanced up at the wall of rain. "You be careful too."

Mosspaw walked up to Runningshadow. "I can't belive that we had to cancel practice all because of this mouse-brained storm."

"Yeah, I was really looking forward to training." Runningshadow looked up as a flock of birds tweeted and flew over the canopy of leaves. "The birds are leaving… this must be a bad storm."

"Or maybe they're just making themselves more noticeable so we can hunt them!" Mosspaw swished her tail from side to side.

"Or maybe we should get to camp." Runningshadow frowned at Mosspaw.

"Sorry, alright…" Mosspaw's tail drooped.

Runningshadow rolled her eyes. "Common, don't be so sad. Once the rain clears up, we are going to train like no cat has been trained before!"

Mosspaw smiled. "Okay!"

"My mentor always gave me something to look forward to when we couldn't train." Runningshadow smiled. "There were a lot of excuses and a lot to look forward to; because he was the deputy he's always so busy. I think I was trained more by Badgerpath and Rainpelt more than Spottedpelt…" She sighed. "But, as long as I was trained, right?" Runningshadow faked a smile.

Petalfoot and his patrol walked into the clearing, drenched to the bone. "The river is flooding, Sunningrocks is only a small stepping stone in the middle of the river."

"Oh, this is bad…" Spottedpelt paced in the clearing. "This is really, really bad."

Velvetsnow put her tail on Spottedpelt's shoulder. "Calm down, it's okay Spottedpelt, everyone is accounted for now, no one is gone or out of camp."

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" Spottedpelt turned to face Velvetsnow. He halted to get his words together. "What would happen to our flat forest land if the river floods too much?"

"What are you really worried about?" Velvetsnow stared Spottedpelt in the eye, unfazed. Spottedpelt looked down and whispered to Velvetsnow. Her ears perked up. "Oh…"

Petalfoot walked over to Runningshadow. "Hey, you were his apprentice, do you know why he's worried?"

Runningshadow nodded. "I believe so, Otterfur is his friend, they've been deputies together for StarClan knows how long. He's probably worried about her."

Petalfoot raised his brow suspiciously. "Hmm-hmm."

Runningshadow huffed. "Is there a problem to have a friend of the opposite gender? Even if it's in a different clan?"

Petalfoot sighed. "I guess not. As long as he knows who the enemy is during battle."

Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the dark rain clouds. The rain kept pouring on. "This is no good." Runningshadow shook her head. "How can one expect us to hunt in these conditions?"

Petalfoot sighed. "Simple, we don't."

"What? Why not?" Runningshadow flicked her tail.

"The prey has evacuated the area." Petalfoot watched the sky as lightning lit up the clouds and thunder cracked.

Runningshadow's pelt flinched. "Oh, right…" She stood up and walked into the warriors' den. "Well I'm not going to stand around in the rain any longer, I'm drenched enough."


End file.
